The Maids of the Austen Manor
by BangxDitto
Summary: The past couple of years seemed simple enough; we lived in the heart of London. We never were the family who lived lavishly, but we get by. Since we're a little low on income, it's now my turn.
1. Becoming Charlotte

_**So,  
>this was a new idea I penned while watching<br>the movie adaptation of the Love Comes Softly book series.**_

_**Hope you enjoy!  
>I really tried to channel writers like Jane Austen, the Bronte Sisters,<br>and other classic literature writers…while still keeping my own style.**_

_**Also! **_

_**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: I do have a bit of a supernatural side plot for this,  
>but idk if I should do it: so let me know. And the whole 'Chewing Gum' scene, I doubt<br>that's legit. **_

_**Also: The legit-ness of the time period may be off because…I haven't lived there. xD  
>So, sorry if anything's off…but Chewing Gum has been in certain forms since the Stone Age.<br>So that's legit!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 1: Becoming Charlotte<strong>

I breathed out a sigh holding onto the train rail; the seats of the cars were full, so I opted to stand on the boarding platforms with the conductors. This was the last train heading into the countryside, and the only way I could get to where I was going.

"Where are you headed?" The conductor nearest to me, who opted to watch my bag, decided to start a conversation.

"Austen Manor." I stared out at the wide expanse of blues and greens, "I have to start working now that I'm old enough."

"How old?"  
>"Sixteen."<p>

"Why the Austen Manor? Haven't you heard the rumors spreading around that place?"

"Of course I have." I blew out a sigh, "My cousin works there, she's the one who referred me to work. They're in need of a new maid."

"You're going to be a maid?"  
>"Yes."<p>

**..:….:..**

The past couple of years seemed simple enough; we lived in the heart of London. It was myself, my twin brother, my mother, and my father; when my twin and I turned fifteen, father took him to get a job with him at the city paper. When I turned sixteen, mother took me to the train station-having already called around to find me a job.

We never were the family who lived lavishly, but we get by. Since we're a little low on income, it's now my turn. According to mother, half of my salary will be sent home, and the other half is mine to keep.

"Well, this is your stop." The conductor noted as the train whistled, "Thornfield-the Austen Manor is about five miles from here. How do you pan on making the rest of the route?"

"Not sure." I shrugged as the train pulled into the station; since Thornfield is away from the main city, the Station was just a wooden platform with a small building nearby.

"Have a nice stay; I've heard the Austen Manor is one of the finest around here." The conductor tipped his hat while I grabbed my old carpet bag. The train took off, and I stood on the platform watching it go.

Time alone frightens me; I've never had so much of it before now. I guess growing up is inevitable, but I never thought that it would happen this soon. I watched the sun set, and hoped that the station building wasn't unemployed.

"Excuse me." I looked up; through the red of the sunset, a young girl's head looked out from the window of a horse-drawn carriage.

"Yes?"  
>"Are you the girl who answered the maid position?"<br>"Yes."  
>"Hop in then."<p>

I handed my bag to her, and she placed it on the bench she sat on. I took the opposite bench, and she shut the door. The carriage started up.

"So." She brushed her raven hair back behind her ears, "Where are you from?"

"London." I smiled dryly, "I live with my family…well lived. We're a bit tight on money, so my mother asked my cousin if there were any openings."

"Right, Phoebe? Such an eccentric name."

"Well, her parents are very eccentric." I shrugged, "My name's Charlotte, but my family calls me Sharpay. So, I guess we're a little eccentric as well."

She laughed heartily, "I'm Prudence, but everyone in the manor calls me Prue."

"Prue." I smiled, "It's nice to meet you."

**..:….:..**

"Up there ahead." Prue pointed out the window; her finger arrowed to the large bricked mansion down the stone path we were traveling. The windows were large, and there were many on each flor. There were at least four floors, and I now understood why this place needed so many staff members. Outside, the path we were traveling was lined with oak trees on either side. The area itself was quite shrouded with many trees, plants, and most notably-various flowers.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Prue mused softly while eying the area, "I've been working here for three years, but I still find it enchanting each morning." I smiled in agreement; we stopped at the front door, and got out of the carriage. I held the handle of my bag tightly. Prue led the way into the manor; I gawked in awe.

"This is the foyer, up the stairs starts the cascade of the second and third floors. Through here is the parlor, and down the hall is the kitchen and dining area." Prue smiled, "Taking it all in?"

I nodded; the first floor alone held countless pieces of art, expensive flooring and walls…much more extravagant than the little house I shared with my family.

"Well, if you follow me we can get you started on your first day." Prue led the way up the stairs, "You couldn't see it from coming, but on the left side of the building is a small hallway that leads to a small wing. The first floor houses the gardeners, the second houses the butlers, the third houses the cooks, and the fourth is for us. The maids."

She took me through the hall, and beyond it felt less…enchanting. The walls, and floors were plain and monotone—it seemed rather lousy. Various staff workers were pacing about, seemingly in a heap over something.

"Oh thank God…" A young woman breathed a sigh of relief, "Prue…we have a slight problem."

"Did you knock another vase over Catherine?"

"No worse." Catherine sighed, "Kitty…well, it'll be easier if we just show you."

A group of maids, and few butlers followed Catherine to the second floor of the manor; inside, what appeared to be a family member's room, two other maids stood at the mantel of the fire place.

"Kitty…" Prue sighed while another maid turned to face her, "What happened."

"Ummm…" She pointed to a painted portrait hanging above the mantel, "I was dusting the frame, and…a bottle of writing ink fell out of my apron pocket."

"Oh…I see." Prue stared at the painting; a thick line of black ink fell along the young woman's portrait, "Well alright…uh…I'm not sure what we can do to fix it."

"I do." Everyone turned to look at me; the newer maids seemed shocked while more veteran girls rolled their eyes.

"Alright, great time to prove yourself." Prue gave me a wink before ushering me towards the painting. I had a few butlers bring over the ladder from across the room.

"So what's your plan?" A maid that followed us into the room asked in disbelief.

"Yes, what?" Kitty seemed hopeful.

"Anyone have any chewing gum?" I asked while heading up the ladder; in the process, Kitty handed me a packet. I put a few pieces in my mouth, chewed them up well, and spit them oput.

"Oh…that's disgusting…"

I shrugged to the disturbed maid before placing the large wad of gum at the beginning of the black line. While I rolled it down, the black ink came off, "I'm taking a guess that the ink spill was done recently. Also, that since the painting itself seems to be finished and dry, the gum wouldn't compromise the actual paint…and done." O threw the gum away; it landed in the trash bin near the fireplace.

"Well done." Prue nodded; when I came down the ladder, Kitty gave me a hug, and mentioned that she owed me her life. I just shrugged my shoulders, and followed everyone back to the staff's quarters.

"That was extremely impressive." Prue smiled while leading me down the hall, "Have you done any other house work?"

"Just the chores my mother assigned me to." I let out a slow sigh; as impressive as my feat was, I still feel the nerves.

"Well, I had our roommate take your bag." Prue stopped at a door marked with the number thirty-six, "And this is where you'll be staying."

"Hi!" My cousin Phoebe smiled at me after Prue opened the door, "How are you?" We hugged.

"I haven't seen you in so long." I sighed happily, "How's living here?"

"Well, you'll find out." She smiled, "Your bag is on your bed, I need to head back to The Room. Bye." She walked in between Prue and me.

"Well, dinner's at seven thirty." Prue waved, "I have some work as well. So, get settled then meet me on the second floor."

* * *

><p><strong><em>That's all for now.<br>Shout out to Jane Austen for the rich family's last name.  
>Please review! Peace &amp; Hearts.<em>**


	2. Infamous

_**So I got this pretty awesome review from an amazing person,  
>[-coughity cough- wishfulxthing –cough-] and she said that<br>this story could be the next equivalent to I'll Point You to the Mirror.**_

_**O.O ^^ Do you realize how epically cool that'd be!  
>But I won't get a big head about it; that was just super sweet and awesome.<br>And I though you all should know.**_

_**Anyway; on with it BxD! ON WITH IT!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 2: Infamous<strong>

I sat down on my bed, and sifted through my bag. After find clean undergarments, I quickly changed out of my frock and into the uniform hanging on the wall by a nail. The uniform itself was quite simple: ankle length dress-black, the upper chest, shoulders (front and back), and sleeves were white. On the floor near the nail I spotted black slippers for my feet.

I slipped my feet into them and after finding a white ribbon from my bag-I tied my blonde mess of hair back. I followed Prue's orders, and headed to the second floor. As extravagant as ever, but not as less confusing…

"In here." I saw a hand wave in through one of various doorways on the right. I entered, and spotted Prue with another maid. The room was very elegant, yet simple. Just a place for guests to sit: it was littered with white, gold-trimmed couches, and a glass coffee table. The artwork all held a floral theme, as well as the room itself, was filled with fresh-picked vased flowers (Most likely from the property).

"Hello." Prue smiled, "Right to it then: you and Lily here have your work cut out for you. A small gathering was held here by one of the Master's children. She's quite the wild one as well as her friends, they've stained the carpet with tea and coffee. Whether or not it's purposeful is beside the point, clean it up. Once finished Lily will be headed to the fourth floor while you, Sharpay, will join me on the first. Good luck to you." She left the room; I'm getting the impression that she must be the instigator to getting us working.

"Right." Lily nodded-smiling; she was a pale, thin girl with glass blue eyes and white-blonde hair, "I have some supplies, but I've been at this for at least a half-hour before you arrived." She sighed in a defeated tone, "Any ideas?"

"No." I laughed, and she released a smile, "But you have cleaning solution? Well…elbow grease, as my Mother puts it."

"You were a good investment Charlotte." Lily smiled before rolling up her sleeves.

**..:….:..**

"It's not that big of a deal, the mistress may seem intimidating, but she'll love you." Phoebe smiled nervously while she followed me down to the first floor; news of my planned meeting with the Mistress of the manor spread quick through our quarters. I just hadn't known that was Prue's reason for me meeting her on the first floor. According to Lily, Kitty, and Phoebe: this "interview" of sorts, is the deciding factor on whether or not I stay here.

"Your nervousness is making me nervous Phoebe."  
>"I'm sorry! I just really want you to stay."<p>

According to the other maids, you are allowed to two other maids in the room with you. They serve as witnesses of sort, and usually it's Prue and another you choose yourself. I chose Phoebe-for obvious reasons.

We entered the Drawing room and there I met up with my potential fate. The room was very colorful: it was abound with different potted plants, and a few windows being made from stained glass. On a long crimson couch sat the Mistress of the manor. The wife of Master Austen was quite exquisite; her face was soft and painted with subtle hues of powder and red lips. Her dark hair was braided, and rested over her shoulder-stopping at the wink. Her dress must've been made hand sewn, and expensive. It was in a royal purple, and stopped at her ankles. Her feet were bare.

"Hello Charlotte." Her voice was sultry, and rich; equivalent to the first spoon of ice cream on the hottest day.

"Ma'am." I curtseyed short.

"Right then…" Her eyes moved along me: examining for her approval I suppose, "I've heard from the staff that you solved Kitty's unsolvable ink spill. That means you have some wits about you…"

I spotted Phoebe out of the corner of my eye; she was slightly fidgeting. Prue held a stern expression peppered with the feeling like she was holding her breath.

"You seem able enough…" Her hazel eyes locked onto my caramel ones, "But…I have my doubts. Why should I keep you?" When silence filtered through the room, she felt angered slightly, "The question wasn't rhetorical child!"

"I'm not afraid. Of work, or…hardships. Or you. You may yell at me all you like, but I'll still get my work done."

I heard Prue hiss out some of her breath; Phoebe covered her mouth with her hand. I must've answered incorrectly…

"Tough Skinned, you say?" She laughed low-once, "I'll be putting that to the test: Charlotte Evans."

"Please do."  
>"That is all."<p>

"Whoa!" Phoebe donned a smiled as soon as Prue closed the Drawing room's door, "That was the first time someone stood up to her, and stayed. She must see something in you."

Prue breathed a sigh of relief, "I knew it-there was something about you. I could tell from the moment I picked you up."

"Well." I shrugged my shoulders, "She may seem intimidating, but she tolerates me. That's a good start."

**..:….:..**

"Blonde hair!"

I turned from dusting one of the sculptures on the second floor; a boy my age came running towards me. His hair was dark like his mother's, but his eyes were more of a cobalt. Must be something he shares with the Master.

"What is the matter with you!" He threw a white garment at my feet; it slapped the floor while landing, "You and the staff seem pretty inadequate; all of my clothes are soaking wet!" He was fuming over something so simple; I fought back my urge to laugh while his face became an angrier shade of red.

"You find this amusing! I should have you fired for…insubordination!"

"Well, considering that it's currently raining, everyone's clothing has suffered." I turned back to my dusting, "I apologized, but we can't do much until the storm lets up."

"Still-"  
>"Don't blame me, sir, if anyone-blame Mother Nature."<p>

He loomed over me, whispering urgently in my ear, "You think you're cheeky because you think you have the upper hand?" He moved away, "Don't forget who you're working for."

"You may be a part of it, but I work for you mother and father. Could you imagine what your sheltered life would be like if we didn't wait on you, hand and foot?"

"Excuse me! Know your place, foolish child!"

"Foolish child?" I turned to him, my anger fuming over, "Firstly: according to your lack of facial hair, overall manners, and maturity-I'd guess we're about the same age. Secondly: using something as obvious as your rank in society to build yourself up is as arrogant as your inflated ego!"

He struck me, "My mother will definitely hear of you." He continued walking down the hall; I wiped my feather duster on his undergarment he left behind. I dropped it off in the Launder room on the first floor before getting back to my dusting.

**..:….:..**

"So, you told off Edward…" Prue sighed irritant, "Are you mad! He's the third of their five children; why. Why would you do something so foolish?"

"I was angry." I defended myself, "I can't really control my anger."

"Well, I applaud you." Phoebe smiled while the three of us headed to the Mistress' and Master's chamber, "Edward's the rudest to all of us, and if we could, we would've done what you did a long time ago. You'll be legendary Sharpay."

"Why does that scare me the most?" I wondered aloud before we stopped at their bed chamber doorway.

"Charlotte? Come in."

"Good luck." The two girls smiled before ushering me inside.

"Yes mum?" The door closed, leaving with it the last sliver of light in the room; the Mistress had the curtains drawn to keep the room cool. My eyes rook a while to adjust, but her pale skin was hard to miss in the dark. She was lying on her bed, which was directly in front of me.

"Edward and I sat down to tea this afternoon." Her disposition seemed to stay level, "He told me of your conversation this morning."

"The rain was pouring heavily; there was really nothing-"  
>"You know that's not what this is about."<p>

I nodded; expecting the worse-immediate withdrawal from my position. She shifted-her sheets ruffled-and a low laugh emitted from her lips, "As an employer, I should fire you this minute. But, as a mother, I greatly applaud you. He really is an arrogant pig head, and you were the only one to say it to him directly. I'm beginning to find this…tough skin of yours quite useful."

"…Excuse me for asking, but what does this mean?"

"This means that I'm letting you off the hook-mostly." She paused for a moment to think, "Take half of your cousin's workload for the rest of the month; that way, Edward won't suspect a thing."

"O-Of course mum."  
>"That is all."<p>

I closed the door behind me; Prue and Phoebe were immediately beside me-frantically asking questions.

"What happened?"  
>"What's the verdict?"<p>

"I get to keep my job, and you, Phoebe, lose half your workload." They looked to me in shock, "If you'll excuse me, I have work to do."

Prue breathed a sigh, "Escaping death twice—she must be immortal."

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's all for now;<br>also! Please disregard my spelling errors  
>I usually get inspiration around 1 AM finish by 2:30-3. Then come to type.<br>So I'm a bit exhausted. Though I do apologize for them!**_

_**Please review.  
>Peace &amp; Hearts.<strong>_


	3. Chance Encounters

_**So-  
>my inspiration is on the run!<br>Aside from my co-written pieces, I'm wondering where I should keep my focus.  
>If you haven't—vote on my poll on le profile?<strong>_

_**You're amazing.  
>:D<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 3: Chance Encounters<strong>

"Sharpay." Phoebe smiled while joining me in The Room; the room was just complied of all the dirty clothing from everyone in the manor.

"Hello." I smiled between folding, and attempting to toss soiled garments in the giant washing tub, "How are you?"

"Let me help." She pushed the remaining garments into the tub, and set up the washing board on the edge. Phoebe then began to clean, "I'm doing alright, just staying out and about…you know."

"I understand what you mean..." I stared out the window watching the sun set into an array of colorful beams, "What do you think of sunsets?"

"You're fairly romantic I see." Phoebe smiled amidst the scrubbing, "I think they're the perfect place to bring the one you truly love." She laughed softly, "I guess…that makes me romantic as well."

"It's alright to dream I guess…." I folded the last dry item, and joined her in cleaning, "But then morning comes, and you have to wake up."

"Exactly." She agreed with a nod, "Why do you ask?"

"No reason." I shrugged my shoulders, "I'm just in a mood I guess."

"A romantic one?" She smiled-full of light giggles, "I'd understand—have you met the new cook…rather, apprentice to our current cook?"

"Can't say that I have."  
>"Then I don't understand your mood."<br>"Who is it?"

She eyed me curiously, "His name is Tristan, but everyone on our end dubs him as Troy."

"Troy?" I started to muse on how there was now two staff members with 'eccentric' nicknames.

"But! Do not get your hopes up on showing him a sunset yet: Kitty, Catherine, Emily, Anne, and even Lily have sent their sights on falling in love." She twirled around, and began to giggle again.

"I have no future plans on love, so I think I'll be alright."

**..:….:..**

"How do you fare in the kitchen Sharpay?"  
>"I usually cooked at home."<br>"Good…the kitchen staff is short-handed, and since the Mistress is entertaining-we need any and everyone willing to help."  
>"Alright, I'll try my best."<p>

Prue led me down the first floor to the kitchen; inside it was complete chaos. The chefs were running amuck, a few butlers and maids who were serving stood impatient—everyone in the room knew that it would be hell if this dinner turned out to be a failure.

"Oh-watch out!" I collided with a young man; we both held tightly onto a tray he was frantically balancing in his hands. We looked up at each other simultaneously.

"S-Sorry…" He smiled shyly before handing the tray off to one of the servers, he brushed his caramel locks out of his eyes, "It's a little-"

"Hectic?" I felt a smile creep upon my lips, "It's easy to see…"

He gave me a cheeky yet irrepressibly hilarious look. "Are you saying we don't know how to handle our part of the manor?"

I mocked a shocked expression, "Of course no, I just-"

"Shar, no flirting with the new apprentice." Prue sighed in annoyance.

"So you're Tristan?"  
>"Troy…if you wouldn't mind."<br>"Of course not."  
>"Sharpay?"<br>"Pet name…my name's Charlotte."  
>"That's…quite a beautiful name."<br>"Thank you."

"Troy!" A bark came from across the room, "Get here some time before the quail fries, would ya?"

He blew out a sigh, and smiled beside the fact that this dinner must be a lost cause, "Well, duty calls." He left to check the stove.

**..:….:..**

"Think it over carefully. I believe that it would be the best edition to the collection you have in the garden." I opened the door entering the dining hall; I happened into a current conversation on the Mistress' statue collection in the south garden.

According to Prue, the current party the mistress was hosting for was her sister and her family. Apparently the Mistress cannot stand her sister Elizabeth. 'She's too much of a snob' the Mistress would comment to her after the visit ended.

It's saddening, actually, since on first look-it seems like Elizabeth and her husband generally wish to be in the Mistress' good humor, "Would anyone wish for a refill?"

A few of the Austen siblings, and Elizabeth's husband asked for more water in their glass. While passing Edward, he eyed me oddly and stuck his foot out. I didn't happened to notice at the time, and completely tripped over his leg.

"Oh my! Lively…" Elizabeth smiled genuinely; she must know of Edward's discontent as well.

"Excuse me for my clumsiness." I curtseyed short before reveling in the safety of the kitchen, "I swear Edward has it out for me now."

Phoebe shrugged, "It's to be expected, but…why not give him a taste of his own medicine?"

"How so?"

"Well, he'll most likely try it again, correct?" Lily smiled to me softly, "Just use it to your advantage. We're serving the dessert and coffee next; if he decides to trip you again, casually 'spill' some coffee in his general direction."

"Lily!" Phoebe smiled to her in surprise, "I had no idea you had it in you, but that was my plan." She handed me her coffee pot, "Now, get to it." She ushered me towards the Dining Hall door.

"Oh…finally." One of the Austen daughters sighed, "How long does it take to get some coffee?"

"Forgive me miss." I curtseyed short, and filled her cup first; I ended up serving Edward last. And, as Phoebe and Lily predicted, he tripped me again.

"Ah! Oh my-God!" Edward jumped up in a start, spilt coffee landing in his lap, "Why don't you try to keep your balance…!"

The rest of the table looked out in smiles, and little puffs of laughter. Even the Mistress had cracked a smile in her usual stone expressions.

"M-Mother." He looked to the Mistress, "How can you even find this laughable."

"…You reap what you sow my dear." She eyed me; possibly sending me a mental message of thanking me yet again for putting her son is his place.

**..:….:..**

Outside, the acres of land were covered in trees and flowers; the grass always fresh and green, and cut. A lone tree was a little ways down from the house; walk south past the garden, and it sat in a vast of green. Two miles in front of it started the tree circle surrounding the edge of their property. It's quaint, the tree stood alone; I usually walked there to just sit on its swinging bench, and look out onto the vast green.

"Oh! Excuse me, I'm so sorry miss." I curtseyed short, not fully intending for the spot to be occupied.

"Oh not at all." She smiled, placing her braided blonde hair over her shoulder, "Join me." She patted the free area next to her. I complied, and she went back to her previous affair. I noted her writing in a small book-most likely a journal.

"I don't believe we've formally met." She kept her eyes on her book, "I'm Jane." She looked up to me; her eyes were a clear blue-almost like crystal.

"Charlotte."

"Charlotte." She smiled, "Lovely name." She went back to her book: her hand writing furiously, "Do you enjoy working at my home?"

"Yes." I nodded, "Well…I guess, aside from having to handle Edward, yes."

She smiled softly, "Yes, he can be quite a handle, can't he?" She laughed lightly, "I remember once, he decided to dirty all of Mother's clean clothing one week. He then blamed it on a maid he didn't particularly like; it was so foolish! Really…" She then looked up at me again, "But Mother seems interested in you, that I can tell."

I smiled, "I hope that means I can keep this job for a while."

"Of course." She smiled, "Plus, I like you, so it's already two against one."

"Do you enjoy writing?"  
>"Yes actually, someday I hope to become a writer."<br>"I'm sure you'll become famous."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shouts to Jane Austen for having the best name ever!<br>Though my Jane is not her; she's greatly inspired for her.  
>Please review!<strong>_

_**Peace & Hearts.**_


	4. Think Twice Before You Jump

**_Okay…so finally, finally, FINALLY! I finished the very belated fourth chapter of Maids.  
>I think the biggest reason as to why is because<br>I've been mondo busy with my regular life,  
>and I didn't really have much of side plots going on.<em>**

**_But-now I do. =]_**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 4: Think Twice Before You Jump<strong>

"Anyone else sense the melancholy in the air?" Phoebe sighed wantonly while taking part in the weekly leave raking. Sadly, the garden staff is short this week, and they cannot finished on their own.

"The Autumn season makes me feel so languished." She began raking after taking a short break, "It gets colder, and everything dies."

"You can't think of it in the sense that things die." Prue walked up to the two of us, "Think of it in more of a sleeping fashion: everything must sleep at one point correct? Autumn is the earth's preparation time, and Winter is its sleeping time. Spring: the earth awakens, and in the Summer it has fun…per say."

"I see you are a romantic as well?" Phoebe eyed her as if she had solved a complex mystery.

"Come ladies, aren't we all supposed to be working?" Troy came upon our group as well, "I don't particularly see your rakes raking."

"Well, I think he's right." I agreed, "Let's get back to work." While raking, it didn't take me long to deduce that he was mimicking my path parallel to me.

"Was there something you wanted Troy?"

"Not particularly." When he looked at me, I almost guessed what he said next, "You just look exquisite this morning."

"You flatter me too much kind sir."  
>"I only flatter those I believe deserve it."<p>

**..:….:..**

"Jane!" I was surprised in seeing her after turning from dusting the statues on the third floor, "I something the matter?"

"I think…Edward has been possessed of sorts." She leaned in closer, "He requests to see you in his chamber's immediately."

I sighed, "I wonder what I've done to upset him now." She shrugged in answering while following me to his quarters.

"Enter." He called after I knocked; I went in alone.

"Yes sir?"

"I wish a favor of you." He turned from examining a painting on a far wall, "I have, in my possession, tickets to tonight's opera. And I'm fresh out of girls to ask to accompany me."

"You can't be serious."  
>"I am perfectly."<p>

He crossed over to me; I would be lying to say that he wasn't attractive. But I know he uses his only talent for power, and I feel it slowly working on me. His eyes are so mesmerizing…

"Why would you want me to accompany you? We share an equal amount of hate towards each other."

"Because." His face edged dangerously close to me, "Charlotte…you intrigue me." He placed my hand in his, and softly kissed it. I pulled it away before he became too enamored.

"Because no one else treats you realistically?"  
>"Because you're exquisite-there's an air abut you."<p>

I cleared my throat, and stepped towards the door; he mentioned that Jane will lend me something suitable to wear, and to be presentable at 6:30 sharp. The worst part of the whole exchange was that I couldn't say no.

**..:….:..**

"Look, I know that this seems like such an outlandish idea, but-" Jane smiled while hugging me lightly, "Try to have fun."

"I can barely breathe…"  
>"That is the proper use of a corset."<br>"Is it…too downsizing of me to say I prefer being poor."

"Not if it stays within the corners of your mind dear." Jane smiled while brushing stray lint off the side of the most ravishing lavender dress she dressed me in, "I think you look absolutely divine…"

I smiled, "You're too kind."

She smirked playfully, "One of us in the family has to be. Now, go meet him in the parlor before he bites someone's head off."

While pacing myself in bow-tipped matching heels, I attempted to remember to breathe. On a wall nearby, a full length mirror hung, I caught my reflection:

The dress: lavender, flowing, accenting my bust favorably due to the tightness of the corset. A cream knitted shawl wrapped around my shoulders, lace gloves, painted face, flowing hair. On first glance you could not guess I was, in actuality, a poor maid.

"My God…" As I descended the stairs, I realized that I wasn't the only one who caught on to my game. Edward himself stood at the bottom, slack jawed and in lust.

"You'll catch flies with that mouth of yours child." The Mistress smiled in approval, "Why do I not find it surprising that you look divine in regular clothing."

I simply shrugged while following the Mistress, the eldest Austen daughter, and Edward outside to the awaiting carriages.

"Good luck." Prue whispered while handing me a lavender draw-string bag, "You'll need it."

**..:….:..**

"You honestly think I can here under the pretense of you actually conceiving a chivalrous thought?" I eyed Edward accusingly, "You must think I'm a fool."

He sighed in displeasure while uncomfortably shifting in his chair at the opera house. The seats were plush, red leather, and the building itself seemed marvelous; if only I wasn't here with him.

"I'm just trying to decipher why my mother is so fond of you." He kept his eyes locked on her silhouette from across the room. The two of them had their own private box seats, and as of this moment-from across the theatre in a separate box-I've realized Edward invited me on the pretense of playing Sherlock Holmes.

"Could it quite possibly be because she just…does?"

"No…you two speak quite a bit since you've started working here." His eyes began to shift to another box next to the Mistress', "Has she shared with you all of our dark secrets? Are you blackmailing her to keep your job?"

"Are you clinically insane?" I rolled my eyes, and also took a good look at the box next to the Mistress, "Oh my God…"

"What." He turned towards me.

"The dark-haired girl in the box next to your mother's." I smirked, and figured my detective deducing to be top shape, "You didn't ask me to come because you're 'intrigued' by me: You want to make the poor girl jealous."

"And what would make you think that?"

"You've been staring at her box since her and her companions sat down. Don't tell me you're fond of her."

When he hesitated in his response, my lips curved into a smile, "I don't believe it; you are capable of love?"

"Of course I'm capable…I just-"  
>"She was the one that said no."<br>"…Yes."

The lights began to dim; the curtain rose.

**..:….:..**

"What are your plans then?" I eyed Edward as we rode back to the manor by carriage.

"Plans for what?"  
>"To win her back."<br>"I want nothing to do with her."  
>"Why?"<p>

He stared at me in the strangest way; almost as if the next statement to leave his mouth was serious, "I wasn't lying before."

"Meaning?"

"You…enchant me Charlotte Evans." The caramel pools of his eyes glimmered in the faint moonlight shining through the window, "…I-I don't know what it is, but-"

"Stop."  
>"Why?"<br>"I don't-"

In the next moment, my eyesight went dim. He leant forward and placed a chaste kiss upon my lips.

* * *

><p><strong><em>=]]]]<br>Bringing in romantic drama for this dying book. XD  
>So yes-please review, and I'll attempt to make the<br>chapters longer and posted more often._**


	5. With Her Heart Painted Red

_**Hi guys;  
>I know—YOU LIVE?<br>I do—and I'm so sorry I let my life get in the way of  
>what I love doing most.<strong>_

_**So, I was planning on releasing this around  
>when the new year started, but I just got so<br>caught up in my personal life and I'm working  
>on original pieces as well but let's just pretend<br>I took a very well-needed sabbatical.**_

_**I am releasing this and a new story to start,  
>and will subsequently be working on:<strong>_

_A Sentimental Heart Among Wendigos  
>Like I'm Walking on Broken Glass (new piece)<br>The Red Blush Society  
>Winter<br>Maids of the Austen Manor_

_**In no particular order—but! This  
>is the official revival of Maids, though I don't<br>plan on making this piece too much longer!**_

_**Much love, and enjoy.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 5: With Her Heart Painted Red<strong>

I stared at him in stark confusion; the carriage had stopped at the door to the manor. He, being the gentleman he attempted to pose, exited first.

"Why?"  
>"You…reside here?"<p>

I sighed short in agitation, "Sir."

I find you desirable." He smirked, "And I always obtain what I desire."

I pushed his hand away, and exited the carriage myself, "I find you the most impossible being to obtain feelings for."

"Don't throw me out of the game yet, Miss Evans." He bowed politely, and entered the house.

I stood on the porch; the carriage long since left for its resting place. The horse heading back to its stable, yet I refused to enter the house. Wrapping the shawl tightly around me, I made my way through the hedge maze and flower bed.

I shook my head, and pursed my lips. Edward Austen, who are you? What are you devising?

**..:….:..**

"Oh please cousin!" Phoebe pouted the next day on the third floor; upon coming inside from the tree swing the night before, she hasn't stopped the constant pestering.

I lazily dusted a statute while she escaped The Room for a few moments to once again question me. How was the opera? What was it like? Why is Edward suddenly treating you like a decent human being?

"I'm not going to tell you a thing." I smiled cheekily while sidestepping her to expel the dust on the frame of a painting near her, "Why are you persisting so much?"

"Because I can sense it. Lily, Kitty, Prue even! Something happened last night, and now he's treating you like a member of his class."

I sighed, "Could you please just let it go? Nothing of importance happened last evening; his true motive for taking me with him to the opera was to make a past fling of his pepper with jealousy."

Phoebe gasped, "That dog! Why would he conceive such a plan?"

"Because that girl was smart enough to realize what a fraud Sir Austen is." I continued on down the hall, feather duster in hand.

"Phoebe!" An irritated yell resounded down the hall as Prue stomped her way down to meet us, "Please explain why you left Lily alone in The Room for an hour?"

"…I wanted to see if Shar was ready to admit what really happened." Phoebe smiled extravagantly.

Prue let out a long, aggravated sig, and composed her emotions, "And what did you deduce?"

"That Edward was using her for a jealous tactic on Elena." Phoebe crossed her arms, and awaited Prue's retaliation.

Prue herself seemed shocked, and turned to face me, "Is it true?"

I nodded, "Yes, why?"

She shook her head, "He never could get past Elena's sound rejection. I just can't believe he'd do such a thing to you."

"Really?" I quipped in a bit of sarcasm, "You're that shocked?"

Prue eyed me in annoyance, "I just never thought he'd stoop so low."

"But I know she's hiding something else." Phoebe went on with her detective findings, "Why didn't you enter the manor with him last night?"

Prue nodded in agreement, "Yes Charlotte, why didn't enter the manor with him? Where did you go?"

"I…headed out to the tree swing to catch my breath." I pursed my lips, "It was a lot to take in one night."

Prue stared at me like she didn't fully believe me, "Really?"

"Yes."  
>"He didn't say anything to you on the ride back?"<br>"No."  
>"And he didn't do anything like, say, kiss your hand?"<p>

I shook my head, "Please, like he has the tendency of being cordial."

"Well, alright…" Prue looked back at Phoebe, "You go on back to The Room to rescue Lily, and you." She smiled to me, "The Headmistress requests you to meet her in the Sun Room."

**..:….:..**

"Charlotte." The Headmistress greeted me with a playful smile upon entering the sun room, "I wanted to share with you a few details on the upcoming soiree I plan on throwing."

"Yes mum."

"Well, as you know, Christmas will be upon us in a few months tide." She stared out a stain glassed window to watch the impeding clouds, "And I plan on hosting quite an exquisite gathering. While your other co-workers will be helping on the technical aspects, I wish you ask you a small favor."

"Yes?"  
>"I need you to pretend to be an aristocrat again."<br>"I-I'm sorry?"

She sighed, "It's just that a few of my, colleges if you will, spotted you in my son's box at the opera last night. You piqued quite a lot of interest, and they were wondering if you would be in attendance?"

"Well, I couldn't possibly-"

"Oh no need to be humble darling! I…may have forged the detail that you were seeing my son." She smirked, "So, they're practically expecting you. Just play dress up, and play nice with my son; you'll be fine."

"I'm not sure if I feel comfortable." I sighed, "With being around your son."

She eyed me in confusion, which dissolved into an eerie sense of understanding in a mere second, "He roped you in, didn't he?"

"…Roped me in, mum?"

"He told you the story about his father?" When my features held no recognition of what she was talking about, she moved on, "No…he made a more physical gesture…?"

"H-He kissed me, mum."

She smirked softly, "That foolish boy of mine; here is what you'll do. Keep your judgment clear, and deny him any advances made in front of the guests."

"B-But-"

"Charlotte, dear, trust me. Do not fall for someone like my son." She looked at me as if she were reprimanding me, "There are far better men for you out there."

"Yes mum."

"Well alright." She smiled, "Jane will help you like she did before; that's all."

**..:….:..**

"What do you think the mistress is devising?" Troy asked me while I busied myself on making the kitchen look impeccably clean. He stood at a spare stove off to the side, the head cook allowing him to experiment ever since his concoction of an o'r durve at Thanksgiving was a huge success.

"I wish I knew Troy." I replied while putting in quite a lot of work in a stain in the corner, "She's quite a spectacle. If I didn't know better, it almost seems like she wants me to be a part of her family."

"And would that appease you?" He sounded hurt, "Have lavish riches, and your family moving in, as I assume you'd request."

"It's confusing…the entire idea." I tossed the rag into a bucket nearby, and balanced myself on my knees, "I'm not sure how I feel about it."

"The idea you've concocted." He walked closer to me, "Or your own emotions?"

"My emotions, presumably." I pursed my lips, and lightly shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know how I feel about him at the moment."

"He treats you like discarded trash." He paced away from me, "Doesn't that count for anything?"

"I'm just confused by all of this." I watched him pace in a straight path: back and forth, back and forth, "I don't understand Edward's angle, or the Headmistress' for that matter."

"Maybe she's on a tolerable high since The Master is set to arrive for the party." Troy sighed, and stopped mid-pace, "What are your feelings for him? Confusion aside."

I rose, and walked to him slowly, "He's odd; it's strange, it's like he came on to me out of nowhere."

"He…came on to you."  
>"Yes. He kissed me."<p>

"I-I have to go." Troy stole a glance at the clock on the far wall, "Help the Cook…hunt for the party."

"Of course, for that kind of gathering, many game must be-" I watched him briskly leave the kitchen, "hunted."

**..:….:..**

I leaned over in my bed, watching the filtering moonlight from the window dance upon my cousin's face.

"What?" She broke the silence by deeply breathing herself out of a light sleeping spell, "I could feel your eyes boring into me in my dream."

"I-It's noting, just go back to sleep-"  
>"I'm awake now; what's the matter?"<p>

"Today I was speaking with Troy while cleaning the kitchen." I stared at the ceiling, "And I told him what transpired between Edward and I, and-"

"What exactly happened..?"  
>"Right…I never told you, he…kissed me."<p>

"He kissed you?" She laughed in concern, "You shouldn't have done that dearest."

"And why is that?"  
>"Troy is smitten with you, dear cousin."<p>

I sat up, and faced her side of the room, "You can't be serious."

She mimicked me, and smile cheekily, "Everyone can see it, why do you think everyone's been avoiding you?"

"Oh…" I sighed, "Isn't that a bit childish?"

She shrugged, "They'll come around. So…what do you think of him?

"What do I—think of him…?"  
>"You did not unintentionally wake me up to say nothing."<p>

I hesitated; my mouth forming words that didn't fully exist in my mindset. How do I feel about Troy…

"I'm not sure."

"Can you make a decision if you were presented with one?" Phoebe eyed me in somewhat of a challenge.

"Decision between what?"  
>"Between Edward and Troy."<p>

I stared at my cousin in confusion, "But I don't feel anything for either of them."

"Sharpay, you're talented at various things, but lying isn't one of them." She sighed, "Be honest with me, I'm your cousin."

"They make me want different things." I lied back down on my bed, my head resting on my pillow, "They make me feel different things."

"Troy?"  
>"Safe."<br>"Edward."  
>"Dangerous."<p>

"Well, you must decide on what you desire the most." Phoebe shuffled back into her bed, and made herself face the wall it was up against, "Or you won't have either of them."

* * *

><p><strong>This is all for now;<br>review pretty please!  
>I missed you guys! <strong>


	6. An Undecided Lass

_**Hey guys-  
>So I definitely feel like a jerkface for<br>ignoring my pieces for so long.  
><strong>_

_**I honestly don't know what happened to me:  
>I sort of lost it. I've had this chapter tucked away,<br>and just honestly never got around to posting it.  
><strong>_

_**So I'm really hoping I can come back to this  
>site in a healthier (?) manner, and not feel<br>like I NEED TO UPDATE. I write best when  
>I'm not forcing it onto myself. <strong>_

_**Anyways-enjoy the next installment of Maids.  
>I will also be posting a one shot I dug up as<br>an extra sorry.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 6: An Undecided Lass<strong>

"Please be mindful of the snowfall; it's been consistent all week. Follow me," Prue motioned to me whilst ordering the staff in the parlor. She led the way through to the sunroom, "Since you get to play Temptress tomorrow evening, per the Mistress' request, I'm in desperate need of the tree being ready. She said no working tomorrow, but she said nothing of it now."

I stared up at the recently cut pine; reaching up to the ceiling (the sun room had unusually high roofing), currently being decorated in fine ornaments. I breathed in deeply, and thought back to the countless times father tried dragging one through the city streets for us.

"Charlotte!" Prue quipped, "I need you to operate this...project. The Mistress has me overseeing virtually every aspect of this party. Please make sure your cousin, the cook, and Kitty do not ruin the centerpiece of this Ball."

"All this for a tree?"

Kitty's head popped over its side, "It's the main attraction this time of year! The Mistress was a sound traveler before marrying the Master. She has eyes everywhere across the globe! And most of whom are staying in England, for the holidays, trek here."

"So, yes." Prue smiled, "All of this...for a tree. Get to work!" She left in the direction of the kitchen.

"Do you think she has a social life?" Phoebe smiled gleefully, placing tinsel round the pine, "I really do worry for her from time to time."

"It remains to be determined." I played along with my cousin. The preparations for this ball have been so time consuming; everyone's been in such poor spirits.

"Troy!" Kitty giggled in delight whilst studying the tree intently, "Where do you think this ornament should go?"

"Hmmm..." He smiled in glee, taking the piece from her, and placing it in various places on the tree, "It looks befitting anywhere; what do you think about putting it near the top?"

She smiled, "Devine! It's my favorite amongst them all."

"I think you have a rival for Troy's affections." Phoebe motioned towards Kitty's senseless flirting, "And he seems taken by it."

"It seems so."

She sighed softly, taking my hand, and leading the way to the parlor off the main hall, "Does he taking a liking to her even affect you, cousin!"

"Please keep your voice down." I sighed sharply, settling into a nearby chair, "I-I'm not sure."

"Now you're unsure of your affections for him?" Phoebe clenched her hands into fists, "I don't understand you...you've chosen Edward, then?"

"No."  
>"Charlotte!"<p>

"I don't know how to feel. Still!" I shrugged my shoulders, "Everything about this is new-"

"Wait," She stopped me mid-phrase, "You've never felt affection for someone?"

"Of course I have." I sighed softly, "They're just never..."

"Reciprocated?"  
>"Yes."<p>

"You need to sort your feelings out soon." Phoebe smiled in understanding, "Or my prediction will come true; it has already started to."

**..:...:..**

"Jane...I can hardly breathe-"  
>"Haven't we had this conversation before?"<p>

Jane giggled in delight whilst placing the finishing touches upon m gown. Simplistic white with a cinched waist.

"I'm thinking of entrancing my poor, senseless brother beyond belief." Jane paced about her expansive room; moving from trunk to trunk, jewelry box to jewerly box.

"I'm sure that the dress alone will put your plan into effect." I gasped out; she continued searching her jewels.

"No, no...there's something completely slipping my mind." Jane stopped at her vanity, opening a small wooden box, "This."

She placed in my hands a sterling silver oval locket, "This was a present he meant to give Elena; she thought the simplicity was utterly embarrassing, and demanded it to be thrown away."

"She must be quite the socialite. If I sold that at the jewelry store back home, I wouldn't need this job for another six months." I shook my head; Jane motioned for me to place my hair over my shoulder.

"Her father manages Plumbfield Estate, and brings in twelve-thousand pounds a year." Jane gossiped whilst chaining the necklace around my neck, "It's said that Elena is to inherit six thousand pounds; her father severely dotes on her, she being his only daughter of four children."

"Explains Edward's motives to obtain her." I sighed while Jane fixed up my hair after the locket was in place, "She must be the talk of the town."

"Everyone's wondering who she'll get to marry her; everyone thought it was going to be my brother until she broke his heart." Jane downcasted her eyes, "I'm surprised mother even invited her."

"Well, since she is part of the Katrin family. And the invites stated-"

"Oh I know." She interrupted sadly, "I just wish she wasn't going to be here is all."

"What I don't understand is why the Mistress is making me do this." I gasped out once more from the corset's wrap on my frame.

"You're the fresh meat, so to speak." She smiled slyly, "Since the opera last month, everyone in the Mama's circle has been hounding her about you. They all think Edward's trying to court you into marriage."

"Well, that's obviously untrue-"

"I know." She sighed, "But what if he did?"

"What do you mean?"  
>"What if he wanted to marry you? What would you say?"<p>

I paused in attempt to collect my thoughts, "I'm not sure really."

"Well," She smiled, taking my hand and leading the way downstairs, "I know I would love having you for a sister."

**..:...:..**

As Jane led the way down to the heart of the party, I took note of all our hard efforts. the parlor decorated with decadent pieces buried in the attic; the dining hall converted into a wonderland of assorted foods imported from across the globe; the ballroom set aglow by fine crystal lanterns, filled with music from the best trained string quartet.

"Kind of intimidating."  
>"Nonsense!"<p>

Jane took my hand, and found her way to her mother in the ballroom.

"Can you believe it? Elena Katrin unable to attend the year's biggest ball?"  
>"Over a high fever? Poppycock! She must not want to be in sights of Edward."<p>

The Mistress waved us over, seemingly delight that I finally arrived, "Where one falters, another pulls through; here she is now." She eyed me coyly during her impromptu introduction, "MIss Charlotte Evans."

"My, my Miss Evans." One of the Mistress' distinguished acquaintances smirked to me, "Only sixteen, and so accomplished; Agatha speaks so highly of you."

"Strange, since we had only met once by chance at the opera. But i am deeply honored Mrs. Austen." I curtsied.

The Mistress smiled in approval, picking up on my keen setup, "Yes, it was quite a sight to behold. I thought my Edward was accompanying Elena Katrin that night. She called upon him the day before."

"Wasn't it simply scandalous to see her with James Winthrop in Box Seven?" Another acquaintance snickered, "And, then you..." She motioned to me to explain.

"Walked into the wrong box by mistake?" I nodded, appearing to be deeply ashamed, "I've been living in France for the past year, and came to visit my relatives last month. It seems even the architecture of opera houses differ here."

"Well, if you hadn't," The Mistress smiled upon seeing her son walking towards us, "Edward, look who's finally arrived."

"Ah, Miss Charlotte." Edward smiled upon maneuvering round countless guests to greet us, "I thought you'd never arrive." He took a hand of mine, and gently brushed his lips upon it. The acquaintances swooned.

"So romantic."  
>"A charmer like his father, I see."<p>

"How about we give our young lovers a more private audience." The Mistress led her minions away, "They must want a moment's reprieve from us old haggards."

When they left ear distance, I gasped into my petticoat, "I don't understand how the public stands this."

"But it is quite eerie how you mold into this life so effortlessly." He smiled softly, "Tell me, what was your life like in London?"

"London," I lowered my eyes away from him; all of my memories of home I kept locked away rushed through me at once, "I-I need some air." I excused myself quickly, stepping away from the crowds to hide where no one would think of looking for such an accomplished young lady in society.

"Sharpay...!" Prue quietly motioned to her room's entrance, I followed her inside, "What are you doing in the maid's quarters?"

"I needed to escape..." I sighed, sitting on a small chair near her bed, "He probably hates me now..."

"Do you think that's a good or a bad thing?" Prue closed the door, and sat on her bed.

"I don't know." I shook my head, "This is so silly! I've never felt as conflicted as I do!"

"Edward's a good man when he gets past his arrogance." Prue smiled in sympathy, "He'll have a lot to inherit, so you'll be safe economically, but why are you hesitating?"

"T-Troy." I answered solemnly, "I haven't spoken with him since I told him of this arrangement; he was so upset when he left. I know I hurt him, but how is this fair?"

"Jealousy makes us do petty things." Prue sighed, "But, I'm sure if you just talk to him, things will look up .He's working the party tonight as a server. Keep sneaking, and try to find him,"

"Thanks Prue." I smiled to her before leaving; backtracking to the party, it did not take me too long before i found him,

"Troy." I smiled softly while he primped the Christmas tree display.

"Miss." He politely nodded before turning his attention back to a spotless decorum.

"Troy, I need to talk to you."  
>"I'm listening."<br>"But you're not."

He turned towards me, and whistled lowly, "You sure do clean up well, Shar."

"I'm sorry that I haven't been able to see you since-"

"Charlotte!" Edward found us while searching for me, "This is where you disappeared to?'

I groaned, "Troy-"

"Make your decision." Troy stated simply.

"We need you to come back to entertain Mother's pack of vultures." Edward cringed, "Now!" He took a hold of my hand, and led me back into the party.

"Agatha! Dear-"

Edward led the way to the group; her acquaintances had stood in shocked confusion whilst one of the butlers had caught the Mistress from fainting.

"What is all this commotion!" Edward exclaimed above the shocked conversations of the women, "Ivan!" He called to another butler nearby, "Get the smelling salts."

I knelt down next to the Mistress, and gently took a folded piece of parchment from her hands. Upon standing, Edward snatched it away from me. Scanning its contents, his expression fell into a depressing slump.

"Thank you." He nodded to Ivan while taking the smelling salts from him, "Please have the carriage ready immediately."

"What is it?" I asked him while he placed the salts under his mother's nose.

"My father..." Edward sighed, "was murdered."

"W-What?" I shook my head; the Mistress finally came to. Edward helped her up to her feet, and she swiftly had the party cut short.

My eyes lingered through the crowd of people, stopping when the reached Troy's. "What could you possibly have to say to that ingrate?" Edward fumed, "Please, come with me, Charlotte. I need you there beside me."

I shuddered, and went with my instincts.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, there you have it. The LONG overdue chapter of Maids.<br>Please review; they mean everything. (:**_


End file.
